


Bound by Blood Cover

by speakfree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakfree/pseuds/speakfree





	Bound by Blood Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts), [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is my heart, bleeding before you (this is me down on my knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828305) by [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs). 



September 2014


End file.
